Suzaku
, is a Kenbumajin Yo-kai that was first introduced in the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble he is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe while his Genjuu form is Rank SS In Yo-kai Watch Ukiukipedia Shadowside, he's a Rank S Yo-kai of the Enma Tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Supporting Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch 4: Boss Yo-kai Biology As a Kenbumajin, Suzaku appears as a humanoid Yo-kai with peach skin, emerald green eyes with dark green sclerae, red markings around the eyelids and under the eyes and red hair, which has purple and yellow fades as well as matching long emerald eyed-spotted tail feathers-like braided bangs reaching the waist level. Suzaku wears a purple and yellow kimono under a dark blue kimono vest with matching baggy pants and black and gold pointy shoes. He also wears a black and gold loincloth around his waist well all the clothes are held by a green and gold belt also held by a thin yet durable red tasselled ribbon rope with and phoenix emblem on the middle and two green tail-like scarf end each tied by a gold bead at the end. As a Genjuu, Suzaku appears as a large red phoenix, with several orange, green, and blue feathers, wearing a dark blue ornate vest. While he mostly resembles a phoenix, he also possesses a couple of peacock-like traits such as a long, slender neck and long eye-spotted feathers as its tail feathers and on his abdomen and head. Those he inspirits gain green eyes, orange markings on their face and a green aura. He also has unique ability to turn into a small blackbird, that often perches on Akinori's shoulder. Suzaku is the Kenbumajin who wields the , ''a Youseiken that can be split in two and be used as twin blades. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series'' In SS013, Touma and the rest of the gang set out to find the Suzaku Soutenzan, one of the Youseiken, to help them with regaining the stolen Fudou Raimeiken. However, Suzaku appears as a Genjuu instead and explains that the Suzaku Soutenzan is no longer there. Suzaku sees potential in Akinori and gifts him with the , which Akinori then nicknames the "Yo-kai Watch Animas". In SS021 after Suzaku lost a battle against Douketsu, Akinori sets on finding the Suzaku Sotenzan,' '''After a long journey, Akinori retrieves the Youseiken allowing Suzaku to return to his Kenbumajin form, despite Akinori being the one who found and released the Youseiken, it is given to Touma to keep instead, much to the former's disdain. Suzaku later explains that the reason he lost his Youseiken in the first place was that he made the Genjuu King upset by accidentally calling "Gen'ou-chan" in the past. In SS022 he is summoned by Touma to beat Kabila. He successfully slices him into four pieces, before scattering him using a tornado. Game Data Moveset |--|unknown||Split sword into twin blades and slashes at an enemy with full force.}} ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Kenbumajin Genjuu Etymology Suzaku is the Japanese name of the Vermilion Bird of the South, which is one of the Four Symbols of mythological creatures in Chinese constellations. Another Yo-kai sharing this origin is Azure Dragon (known as Seiryu in Japan). Trivia Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Kenbumajin Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Enma Tribe Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Genjuu Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai